


Trust

by Georgiathewholedaythrough



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiathewholedaythrough/pseuds/Georgiathewholedaythrough
Summary: When a night patrol takes a turn for the worst, Kory finds herself wondering whether it's all worth it. A short piece.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This was a prompt I completed on tumblr, but am now posting on A03 too. Hope you enjoy :) As always, comments and feedback are appreciated.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

The night isn’t supposed to end like this. 

Of course she knows, they both do, how unpredictable patrolling is. One night it can be quiet, uneventful, and then the next night they can be out until the early hours of the morning, chasing and apprehending low life criminals who seem to lack both morals and common sense. 

It’s dangerous, rarely rewarding. It’s a choice. A choice that they both make, repeatedly, to go out at night, to risk painting their bodies with strokes of blood and bruises, to pursue justice when the law fails. It’s by no means an easy choice, it never has been and never will be, but its the one they know. 

Now though, as Dick bleeds out in her arms and his breathing deteriorates into a wheezy, irregular sound, Kory finds herself questioning the worth of it all. 

A groan suddenly escapes from the back of his throat, followed by a harsh inhale of breath that has his face scrunching into a grimace and his hand pressing down on the gushing wound at his stomach. The noise pulls her concentration away from the nights view ahead and down to the pale and semi-conscious man she’s carrying. 

“We’re almost there, okay? Just hold on.”

She does her best to keep her words soft, reassuring, to keep her emotions at bay, to focus on getting them home so that she can tend to him. But it pains her, devastates her, to see him like this. To see someone she's grown to care so deeply for so critically wounded, and for what?

Dick’s eyes sluggishly flicker back open, searching for an answer he seems to find once both their gazes meet. “Kory, I-” he begins, but quickly breaks off into a harsh coughing fit that ends with blood coating his lips and her flinching back like she’s been burnt. 

A sting forms behind Kory’s eyes, an ache spreads so fiercely and deep inside her chest that it makes it difficult for her to breathe. But she knows that if there’s going to be any chance of him surviving this, then what she feels doesn’t matter so much as what she does.

So she pushes herself to lengths she’s not yet crossed, urges her body to soar faster through the chilly night sky, so fast it steals her breath away and her hair whips messily in the breeze. 

Kory can feel his gaze on her, so intense that under different circumstances she'd probably giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush. A part of her wants to shy away from it, to avoid the rawness in it. But she doesn’t, she meets his watchful look head on, her expression softening moments before she leans down and presses a soft kiss against his forehead, against his skin that’s slick with sweat and murmurs reassuring words. 

“You’re going to be okay, Dick, you’re going to be just fine.”

At her words his lips stretch up into the faintest of smiles, his head tipping forward in a small nod. His voice, when he finally speaks, is barely audible and strained with pain, but yet it feels like he's announced it on a megaphone to the whole world. 

_“I trust you, Kory.”_

// end


End file.
